Shiki: Redemption
by Sentaifan101
Summary: Megumi Shimizu dies under mysterious, and unexpected circumstances. Soon more villagers start dying. It only gets even more strange, and terrifying, when their corpses rise from the grave as vampiric entities. Amongst those who rose is Megumi, who desires to see her dream guy, Natsuno Yuuki, once more. Rated for language, Body horror, and Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Sotoba was a small village, it was in the middle of three large mountains like a triangle. Completely surrounded by fir trees.

"No more! That is it! What is wrong with these people?" Megumi Shimizu always felt she was a misfit in the very village she was born in. It didn't help that the village elders laughed at her clothing choices either. Her only real friend, Kaori Tanaka, to her, was nothing more than a pity friend. Just moments earlier, Kaori brought up gossip about three deaths in the same area of Sotoba, at the same time, which irritated Megumi, as it wasn't anything absolutely new. She completely lost her temper when Kaori's little brother, Akira brought up that they made the paper.  
Megumi was running to no place in particular, until she turned her head to see a certain, violet-haired boy waiting for the bus, while staring off towards the City.  
"Yuuki..."

Megumi always wrote as if she was his close friend, even though he made it clear that he hated her. It wasn't because she developed a crush on him without even knowing anything about him. It was that he had seen her hiding in the bushes outside his bedroom window a few times, clearly stalking him and still expecting him to return her feelings for him. It was because of Megumi, that Natsuno had to keep his window closed when studying. It was annoying because at night the air was nice and cool, why did he have to suffer because of someone else's selfish desires.

A love-sick puppy, that was what Natsuno described Megumi as, to him she was someone who held onto her feelings and being very sure that he would one day he would return them. Natsuno had never given her any reason to believe that, none whatsoever.

Everyone in Sotoba village was like that, along with all the gossip over anything that was considered uncommon, the villagers liked to assign roles to each other and expecting them to obediently follow them in order to fit in. Natsuno had pretty much had enough of this village, what were his parents thinking when they believed that moving away from the city would be better for him. Who are they to decide what was best for him.

This village was nothing but a prison to Natsuno. As soon as he graduated, Natsuno was determined to go back to the city and study in a college.

The next morning, Natsuno stood by the bus stop, it would be a while before the bus came. It was very hot today, not the nice hot weather people travelled abroad to sunbathe in. Sotoba always had hot humid weather, it was stuffy and made it hard to breathe. He stood there staring at the scenery, listening to the cicada. Down the highway, behind the mountain was the city. Natsuno would occasionally have dreams about running down this same highway, he could see the tall buildings in the horizon but no matter how far he ran he could never reach that place.

"Good morning, Yuuki."

It was her again, Megumi who always said the same thing every morning on a school day. As usual Natsuno ignored Megumi, he knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"Staring off towards the city, huh? Are you feeling homesick?"

"Not _her_ again."

Natsuno could see her shadow on the road, she was leaning towards him waiting for a response but still he ignored her hoping that she would get the message this time.

"I guess you're still ignoring me, who can blame you. I mean, why talk to someone that you hate, right?"

There it was again, Megumi trying to make him feel guilty. It was as if Natsuno was wrong for hating her, but who can blame him. Megumi never left him alone. Megumi fully knew that Natsuno was aware of her stalking him, she just pretended she didn't. He had spotted her watching him in the bushes and she would quickly hide believing that he couldn't see her.

There was a pause, before Megumi said something again.

"So no sign of the bus, yet?"

Megumi was still trying to get him to talk, but eventually she stayed quiet. Just when Natsuno thought she had finished she spoke again but this time more quietly.

"I can't wait to leave this village."

This surprised him, as Megumi had never said this before, and there was a slight sad tone in her voice as if she was sick and tired of something. Natsuno turned to look to see if she was upset. Megumi turned her eyes on him, she gasped then immediately smiled at him. Natsuno quickly turned his head back.

"Oh no, I'm in deep crap now."

He turned his head again, to find her blushing. After he turned back around, Megumi decided to do something she never did before.

"Yuu...Natsuno..."

The very mention of his first name caught his attention.

"That's a nice name...Natsuno."

"Stop that."

This was the first time Natsuno had ever said anything to her, albeit slightly rude. He didn't know why he said something this time, but he did know it was already too late to take it back.

"What?" Megumi responded. "Calling me by my first name."  
After that, brief silence.

"Well, I know Tohru calls you by that."

"I don't want him to..."

"Oh...I see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell me...what the city...is like?" Megumi asked nervously.  
"I take it, you don't like it here either..."  
She was silent for a moment. Not only did Megumi hate it in the village, but also never fit in.  
"It's big...and there are lights everywhere..." Natsuno paused for a moment, and saw a glum look on her face. "Is there anything here you **do** like...Besides me?"  
"The new house on the hill..."  
Just looking at that house caused major concerns for everyone else, and Natsuno was no exception.

"The one with the blue roof?...It's kinda creepy." Natsuno said, looking in its direction. Megumi looked disappointed for a brief moment.

"At least it's new, I hate living in a village where nothing ever changes." She lowered her head.

"Yeah…I understand that much at least…."

As soon as he finished, the bus arrived.

In between classes, many guys tried asking Megumi for the time of day. One in particular she disliked more than others...Masao Murasako. Whereas Megumi only peeped on Natsuno for the past year, and—now that he spoke to her—was now a dropped habit, Masao has been pervertedly stalking her since they were children, and it only got worse.  
Natsuno was quite a bit different—almost every girl in school hated him because of how cold he seemed. Megumi, however, was able to see underneath the cold exterior.  
Masao noticed this since the first time Megumi tried to speak to him—he already disliked Natsuno for being from the city, but the fact that Megumi liked him instead caused Masao's hatred towards Natsuno to grow.

At the end of the day:  
"Wow, you seem to be in a good mood Megumi!"  
It was true, Megumi was very cheery that moment, and Kaori noticed.  
"Yuuki talked to me!"  
"He did?"  
"He did!"


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later:

The villagers had been gossiping more than usual - the owners of the new mansion just moved in last night...late at night. This all came from Tae Yano, and her daughter, Kanami, who were woken up by the headlights, and honking of the moving truck.  
Megumi was in awe - she was actually going to meet the newcomers of the mansion everyone referred to as "Kanemasa". Over the past three days, she had been getting to know Natsuno better - she was at least in the "Friend Zone" with him. She still liked him more than that, but she didn't want to rush.  
"Megumi!", Kaori was walking her family dog, Love, when she stumbled across Megumi. "Love, heal!" the dog was practically dragging the girl. "Oh, the new owners just arrived. A couple and their daughter..." She was stopped by Megumi. "They have...a daughter?"  
"Just a year younger than us...I just happened to hear the old ladies discussing, of course I wasn't really interested..."  
"Aren't you curious?"

Later:  
"Stupid, so Stupid!" Megumi said to herself. She and Kaori had an argument earlier, which started off only about the mansion, but soon landed into the subject of Megumi talking to Natsuno. "I hate this village! I hate it! Hate! It!"  
She had reached the house, and immediately felt she was attracting someone's attention. _Someone's watching me..._ She thought to herself. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, excited, or scared. _They saw me!_

 _That's right! Now I can show off the fruits of my labor! I've been practicing walking like a model!_

She began walking in an awkward fashion—one foot in front of the other. As soon as she reached her third step, her ankle bent inwards too far, causing her to yelp in pain and collapse onto her knees. "Oww! That really hurt!"

The gigantic, golden gate opened up afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Several hours later:

"Kaori. Did you see Megumi today?" Kaori's mother received a phone call from Megumi's parents.

"I met her in front of the gate when I took Love out for a walk." She responded, not wanting to bring up their argument. "Her mother said she hasn't come home." Kaori was surprised—even though Megumi hated the village, she always returned home—"What? Megumi is missing?" Akira couldn't help but blurt out. "Don't be stupid! She's just a little late!"

"But, look at the time!"

Word of Megumi's disappearance spread quickly(as rumors in small villages do), even Old man Ookawa heard, and he took **nothing** lightly. "What was that!?" He was yelling into the phone, "Shimizu's daughter went missing in the direction of the mountain!?"

"Atushi, let's get going!" He yelled for his son.

"Do I have to go too?" He was in his 30s and was still scared of his father. "Isn't Shimizu the one from lower Sotoba? Shouldn't we leave this to lower Sotoba's fire department..." his father punched him in the face(Not the first time, and certainly wouldn't be the last), "Let's go on a mountain hunt!"

Everyone was searching the area for any sign of Megumi. No luck. Even Natsuno noticed that she didn't call him to check on him like she normally did for the past three days. He walked out of his room to find his father about to leave. "What's going on?" he asked. His father responded, "Shimizu's daughter went missing!" Natsuno became concerned when he said this, _Is that why she hasn't called today?_ he wondered to himself. He knew her well enough to consider her a friend, and as her friend, he had to search as well, so he grabbed a flashlight and went with his father. "Need an extra set of eyes?"

Past midnight:

"I found her!" Natsuno yelled out to the others. Megumi was laying unconsciously on the ground, her neck had what appeared to be two insect bites.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day:

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice Doctor Ozaki!" Megumi's parents were scared for their daughter's health, "She won't eat at all, she just stares blankly into space!"

"Megumi, it's Ozaki." The village doctor spoke softly, "Your parents said you haven't eaten anything. What's wrong with your appetite?" She didn't answer. He checked her heartbeat with his Stethoscope, and recognized some of the symptoms. "She doesn't have a fever, and apart from some insect bites, there are no signs of external injury. Her pulse is a little fast. Blood pressure is considerably lower than normal." He said to her parents, "It's anemia, but apart from that, nothing out of the ordinary. She might recover in a couple days. As a precaution, I'd better take a blood sample for a test."

Just as Dr. Ozaki finished taking the sample, Megumi spoke softly, "Sleepy." he was surprised as anyone before she spoke again, "So sleepy."

Meanwhile:

Natsuno was confused about why he went searching for Megumi in the first place. As far as he was concerned, he would've been better off without her. _I hardly even know Shimizu._ He stopped wondering, and continued studying - It was best not to think about her(For an unknown reason, her father banned him from seeing her).


	6. Chapter 6

Megumi only got worse the next day - Her skin was starting to shrivel up, as if she was drying out.

Kaori came to visit her and noticed. _Kaori_ _, I'm sorry for not listening to you._ Megumi thought to herself. "Megumi, here's something wonderful! I was totally shocked!" her friend said excitedly, "I met the lady from that mansion!"

"She's incredible. She's so stylish, like an actress! I was only in a T-shirt so I felt a little embarrassed!"

"I know..." Megumi responded softly, "What a beautiful person...very..." _She's not normal. Something's unnatural._ she thought to herself, _Her hand...it was as cold as ice..._

Dawn:

The phone rang in Dr. Ozaki's clinic. "This is Ozaki." The doctor had just woken up, when the shocking news came to him, "WHAT!?"

Megumi was dead. Everyone heard about it, and was shocked at how sudden and unexpected it was, even Natsuno. "Shimizu's...dead?"

* * *

Sorry for all the cliffhangers, I'm also aware of how short the chapters are. I'm new at writing fanfiction, so I'm still trying to make them as long as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Megumi's death happened here as well, but, soon, things WILL change.

* * *

Tuesday, August 16th

Kaori felt horrible guilt just tearing at her soul, nonstop. She had just lost her childhood friend to acute heart failure(According to Dr. Ozaki), apparently caused by Anemia. Megumi was the person in Sotoba who died at the youngest age so far, much to the shock of every other villager.

There was, however, unusual, which no one noticed—Megumi's soul never left her body. She could still hear, and still think, despite being dead. She had become an Okiagari—an undead individual.

"Megumi I'm sorry!" a soft, tearful voice said, and Megumi immediately recognized it.

 _Kaori!? Wait...I can still hear you?_ Megumi's conscious had heard her. _But this can't be possible...I died...how can I still hear?_ It was all so confusing to her—she was dead, and yet her conscious was still alive, and listening.

"The poor Shimizus, how will they deal with this?"

"This is all so unexpected..."

 _It's true, my life is over._

"I guess I feel kinda guilty for this." Another familiar voice was heard, _Yuuki...he came. I guess I should've listened to what you and Kaori said._ she thought to herself.

Later, nighttime

Megumi's eyes opened, to her surprise, as she found herself inside a strange wooden box. She could immediately tell it was a coffin just by reading a plaque at her face - "In loving memory of Megumi Shimizu" - which only confused her even more. Even more confusing was that it should've been pitch black, and yet she could see perfectly clear. Was she still alive, or was she something else? Though the coffin hardly had any space, she was able to move her hand to where her heart was - nothing, no heartbeat. Megumi was beginning to feel terrified - she knew she had died, and yet here she was, able to see, hear, and feel as if she was still alive.

* * *

Over at the Yuuki house...

 _What a load of crap._ Natsuno thought to himself, _she was just like every other villager, expecting something I was assigned. She was nothing more than a Love-sick puppy, expecting me to return her feelings._

No matter how much he tried denying it, Natsuno felt as if something was missing from his life after Megumi's death. Did he like her and just didn't know it, or was there something else at work? There was no telling.


	8. Chapter 8

Megumi wanted to scream, but she couldn't...her lungs weren't working - she wasn't even breathing. She was frightened to find herself alive, but not even breathing. The surprises were only getting started, however.

She heard something—the sound of scraping. Someone was digging her grave. Was it a grave robber? There was no telling. She couldn't see through the coffin, and even if she could there would still be dirt in the way. Megumi's stomach was in knots at this point. She didn't know who was digging her grave and why—she wouldn't even know how they would react to a living corpse. Suddenly, the lid of the coffin was ripped off, and the one who was digging was someone from Kanemasa—a young man in his twenties at least, with blue hair and yellow eyes. For a moment, she thought he would run off screaming—what he actually did was something unexpected. "Hi-ya!" He said, smiling.

 _What the fuck is 'he' doing here?_ she wondered. She tried asking him, but nothing came out of her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday, August 25th

The heat was intense. Even worse for him, Natsuno had missed the bus, and was now walking to school. Ever since the funeral, he couldn't sleep well at all - it seemed like someone or something was watching him, eerily.

Luckily, a white car pulled up to him - and Natsuno immediately saw, and identified the driver.

"Hey, Natsuno!" It was Tohru, and as usual he was smiling, "What're you walkin' around in your school uniform for?" Natsuno replied, "It's not a school day?", then he quickly changed the subject, "Hey, what're you doing driving? You have your license already?"

"Still just a permit." The blonde pointed to the young woman sitting next to him, "Ritsuko here is keepin' an eye on me while I get some driving practice." Ritsuko waved to Natsuno, "Hey, how are you?"

"Uh, fine, thanks."

"In any case, Why're you walkin' around in this heat? Come on hop in back."

* * *

Later

"Bus didn't come. I waited for an hour, then started walking to the next stop, and it passed me on the way there."

Tohru chuckled, "Yeah, the same thing happened to me before."

"It's about three hours to Mizobe if you're traveling on foot, isn't it?"

Natsuno laid his head back on the seat, "Yeah...", he said in an exhausted manner, just showing how bad the burning, late summer heat was, "If there were trains it wouldn't matter - There's just the stupid bus."

"Yeah, I know."

Tohru snickered, "What's wrong, not sleeping enough?"

"Pretty much.", Natsuno thought back to the night before, and recalled what appeared to be glowing, red circles outside his window. "Sometimes, all I can think about is how much I want to get out of here."

"Your parents moved all the way out here to be closer to nature, maybe you should humor them a bit."

"Eyes on the road!"

* * *

At the next stop sign, Tohru stopped for two more.

"Tomotsu, Masao..."

"Whoa, sweet ride!"

"What's up Tohru?"

Tohru's little brother looked at the lanky Masao and spoke excitedly, "We're in luck, no more walking!"

"Yeah...", Masao paused at the sight of Natsuno, "On second thought, I'm gonna pass."

"Walk back, are you crazy?" Tomotsu was confused by his friend's sudden change of attitude, "The car will be a lot cooler than out here!"

"I said forget it,", Masao said angrily, "If you wanna ride with him, go for yourself!" After that, he ran off.

"Calm down, what's with you?" Tomotsu took off after him, "Wait, I'm coming!"

Ritsuko didn't know what to make of Masao's sudden change of attitude. "That was strange, what's wrong?"

"Masao isn't exactly Natsuno's biggest fan. Not that Natsuno seems to care all that much?" Natsuno hit the blonde on the head, which surprised Ritsuko, "What did hafta do that for?"

"Like I said, I don't want you calling me by my first name."

* * *

Ozaki Clinic

Dr. Ozaki was starting to undergo alot of stress - the death count had risen from 4 to 29 in just a week. He was viewing the blood test results of Nao, the wife of his childhood friend, Mikiyasu Yasumori.

Ritsuko worked at the clinic as a nurse, and she was curious about how Nao's results were. "Doctor..." she began to ask him, "Is Nao's condition really bad?"

He calmly replied, "No...but her test results are puzzling. I want them to run the tests again. Can you call her, and schedule her for another appointment as soon as possible?"

"Yes Doctor..." and with that, Ritsuko walked out of the room.

 _Just as I thought. It's the same as Megumi's Anemia. Results of the Microscope analysis of blood and bone marrow._

 _Blood: Reticulocyte increase. Nucleated Red Blood cells present._

 _Bone marrow: Hyperplasia of the erythroblast. No irregular shapes detected._

 _No abnormality in the structural level. Instead, large amounts of Red blood cells are being consumed, Hematosis is even accelerated isn't it?_

 _But, she's not bleeding externally or internally. The coombs test is negative. The Bilirubin and LOH levels in the serum are both normal...There isn't any Hemolytic either._

 _The More I think about it, the more I feel I've ruled out every possibility._

It was at this point that Dr. Ozaki was more confused about the matter than ever.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to review and follow this story. I would really appreciate all feedback._**

 ** _If you like the story so far, add it to your favorites._**

 ** _If you don't like something in it (other than the short chapters) let me know._**


	10. Chapter 10

Friday, August 26th

"Toshio, come quick!", Mikiyasu burst into the clinic, holding Nao up - she was getting worse.

"Why didn't you come in yesterday when I CONTACTED HER?" Dr. Ozaki was speaking in an infuriated manner.

"Eh...Nao didn't say anything about that..."

"Nao, how do you feel?" Her words weren't even audible.

Dr. Ozaki checked her pulse, and was alarmed immediately. _Her pulse is racing._

When he looked further up her arm, he saw two, small puncture marks. _Insect bites?_

Alerted by Nao's worsening condition, he immediately began barking out orders to the staff, "Yasuyo, **blood test**! Her pulse is too fast. Go and get the EKG just in case. After that, tell Dr. Shimoyama to get the Ultrasound and CT scan ready!"

* * *

Outside

"Toshio, what's wrong with Nao...", Mikiyasu was asking the Doctor about his wife's horrifying condition, "Don't tell me she's contracted some terrible illness..."

Before Dr. Ozaki replied he thought to himself, _Look at him...just like when we were kids._ , "Right now we don't have any evidence of a serious illness." The doctor sighed, "What about you, Mikiyasu?"

"-Me?"

* * *

Night time

Megumi was standing outside Natsuno's bedroom window - her burial outfit replaced by a pink lollita dress, with high-heeled boots, and shoulder-high gloves, as well as a black choker with a tiny rosary on it. She knew she wasn't human anymore - and Natsuno wouldn't even accept her as a person if he ever saw her, and Kaori would be terrified of seeing her friend as an Okiagari.

Megumi had never felt so alone in her life. Worse still, her parents wouldn't be there to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday, August 28th

It was a tragic day for the Yasumori family—Nao had passed away. Masao happened to stumble across the funeral. He was as surprised as anyone to see this. Though he had more of a smug look on his face than one of sadness.

Mutou House

Masao burst through the door, "Tohru! Tohru! Did you hear?!" he turned his head to see Natsuno was in the same room, much to his displeasure. "What is it?" Tohru replied, "Nao died I saw the pole-bearers carrying her coffin across the trail!" Masao he yelled that in his usual grating voice. Tohru looked up from his game in surprise, "Wasn't she kinda young?" he said. "Shimizu died last month, remember? I think there's a strange disease going around!" Natsuno looked up from a magazine he was reading. He glanced at Masao but only briefly, before returning to his reading. This angered Masao and he turned a sharp glare at Natsuno.

"You know Natsuno…..you're cold. People are dying left and right and you don't so much as bat an eye. Are you just stupid or is there something actually wrong with you?" Masao sneered at Natsuno with a smug look. Natsuno continued to ignore him. But this only sent him into a frenzy.

"HEY KID, DON'T IGNORE ME! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Masao grabbed Natsuno's scruff and stared at him with gritted teeth and bulging eyes.

"The deaths don't bother me because I don't know these people, dude. Do you cry everytime you see a death on the news? Why should they bother me? Its sad people are dying sure, but since I didn't know them then they aren't worth much more than a fleeting thought to me, if I was an emotional wreck over every person I don't know who died, then I couldn't function in society." Natsuno spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. Masao mistook this for malice however and snorted back at him gripping his shirt tighter.

"But doesn't it bother you that Nao was so young? With a family too, she must have had so many regrets!" Masao snarled at him, the fire in his eyes burned at the mere sight of Natsuno.

"Young people die all the time. Like I said it's kind of sad but it's not my problem…it's a matter of probability." At that point Masao readied to punch Natsuno but Tohru grabbed him and held him back.

"Tohru! Let me at him! He's cold! A heartless monster, didn't you hear about how he rejected a memoir from Shimizu!? Why are you holding me back!?" Masao kept struggling but with every movement, Tohru held him tighter.

"I know he seems kind of cold, and he can act impulsively sometimes, but think man! He is also being rational right now! Let it go, for god's sake Masao! Let it go!" Tohru kept a tight hold of Masao and caught a couple of off kicks in the struggle. Masao finally calmed down and slammed the doors open.

"Fine….forget this! I'm out of here!" Masao walked off and slammed the door again. The whole house vibrated and some lint fell from the ceiling.

Natsuno didn't show it, but Masao bringing up the fact that he turned down Megumi's postcard stung as bad as a hornet, _Did he have to say that?_ , he then changed his focus, _Maybe I should spend the night, I can't sleep in my own house anyway._

Outside

"Aw, man." Tohru dropped ten yen under the vending machine outside his house.

"Hey, how's it going?" He turned to see blue-haired, young man right next to him, "Good, except I dropped some of my money."

"No problem, that's why I always carry a backscratcher with me!"

To Tohru's surprise, it actually worked.

"Wow, thanks, I'm Tohru Mutou by the way."

"I'm Tatsumi, I'm new here!"

"Why don't you come and visit some time?"

"Sure, is it alright if I bring a friend?"

"Of Course! See you soon!"

"Yeah, see ya...very soon." Tohru didn't notice that Tatsumi's left eye started to eerily glow red.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday, September 12th,

Natsuno was on the bus, on his way to school. His sleep cycle had been even more nonexistent than before - It felt like Megumi was still there, stalking him. However, this Megumi was very different from the other - Her eyes seemed to glow, her skin was pasty, and instead of irritation, her presence brought chills down his spine. He tried catching up on his sleep on the bus, only to be awakened by a frighteningly, familiar voice.

"Good morning Yuuki! Rise and shine!"

Natsuno awakened at the very sound, terrified by who it sounded like - worse, Megumi was just two seats in front of his. She turned her head to the left, revealing a ominous, glowing red eye piercing into his very soul. However, after he shook his head, she was gone - she was never there.

 _You're imagining things._ he thought to himself, _She's dead! Why won't she get out of my mind?_

* * *

Monday, August 29th,

"That makes 12 dead..."

Seishin had received a call from Munehide Murasako, Masao's father, "I'm afraid that we

were right." he said to himself.

Then the phone rang again, this time it was Masaki Tashiro, the owner of a local Bookstore.

"Hello, oh...Hi Masa."

"I'm glad I got a hold of you, you heard the news? Officer Takami passed away earlier this afternoon."

"Officer Takami? What was the cause of death?"

"His kid said that he'd come home sick yesterday, with a pretty serious cold, and then he passed out in the bathroom today."

Seishin was writing, while Masaki kept speaking, "His wife is in a complete state of shock—won't talk to anybody. Could you call 'em and try talking to her?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Author's Note:

I deeply apologize for the longer-than-expected hiatus...I've been working at my Dad's G.S.P.S. dealership, and now I'm trying to apply for a job at Publix.

Also—in your reviews—try to explain to me what you want me to write in my story(All Ideas are welcome!).


	13. New Ownership

I will no longer be writing "Shiki: Redemption".

I officially gave all rights to OmniXenderman, Writer of "Shiki: Reverse Nature".

P.S. Check it out, it's really good.


End file.
